The Power Within
by fanboyingfiction
Summary: Peeta is thrust into the Hunger Games alongside his best friend who has to die for his own survival. But after a new rule is brought to light, allowing two victors, things get more complicated when he falls for Cato, the male tribute from 2. He can only leave the Arena with one of them by his side. Peeto slash.
1. An unexpected moment

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if it's not very good. this is a Peeta/Cato fanFiction however Cato won't appear In the first chapter. This is an M/M story So don't read if you have a problem with that. **

**Please review and let me know what you think and if I should carry on. Advice is welcome too. **

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling as flickers of light crept through the old and stitched curtains. The light reached my eyes awakening me from my dreamless sleep. I knew the sun was rising and if I didn't get up on time my parents would be angry and that wouldn't be good. I rose from my hard bed and entered the small bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. After washing my face I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I wasn't vain, but I knew I was handsome. I knew I had a good body. I walked back to my room and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. A smirk spread across my lips when I saw myself in the mirror. The shirt clung to me in all the right places showing off my muscles perfectly.

I walked down the stairs to the bakery that I had spent my whole childhood in. I couldn't remember not being here. It may not be the best place, but it's home.

"Morning Peeta." My mother said as she pulled a loaf of perfectly baked bread out of the oven. The smell reached me and my mouth began to water. It smells great. She always was a good baker, I thought to myself.

"Morning," I replied cautiously. She sounded happy. But I knew better and upsetting her in any way could set her off.

She was about so speak again but I cut her off, "I'm going out mom, I'll be back before the reaping," I told her quickly. She nodded.

I pulled my hunting jacket on which held my knives and ring daggers and walked the familiar way to Katniss' home. I walked in and was immediately pulled into a welcoming hug by none other than my hunting partner herself. I knew it was tough for her having to deal with Prim as it was her first year of being entered in the reaping. It was my own brothers second year but he had both me and my parents to comfort him.

When we pulled back I looked into her familiar grey eyes and saw nothing but pain. She has a rough night. The bags under her eyes told me that.

"We should leave so we can get some good game for supper tonight," I said, my voice steady. We needed to stay strong for both ourselves and our siblings.

"Okay, just give me a minute," she replied slowly. I nodded and waited whist she grabbed her own hunting jacket and put it on.

We left the house quickly and set off at a slow pace, walking towards the fence. "Are you scared?" She asked me.

I took a moment to think before I answered her. Was I scared? No, I wasn't. Maybe I was scared for my brother Rye, but not for myself. "If by chance I did get reaped, I would have a chance at winning the games. It may be slim, but it's there. I'm not scared for myself because I know that I would try my hardest to win." I told her honestly. "Though I am scared for Rye, he couldn't hurt a fly. He would never survive those games and even if he did I wouldn't want him to live with the pain," I finished.

We walked In silence for a while before she spoke, "It's the same for me with Prim. I've always felt like it was my duty to protect her since my father died and my mother lost herself. I still can't shake the feeling from my bones. The feeling to keep her alive and protected. If I'm honest I don't want to. I love my sister and I will protect her for as long as she needs it."

When I looked at her I could tell she meant every word. Not just by the power of her voice, but by her face. She looked ready to destroy anything that tried to lay as much as a finger on her little sister. She looked back at me and we smiled at each other. We smiled a true happy smile that rarely ever appeared on either of our faces. "Let's just pray that neither of them get reaped," I said, hoping that they wouldn't. She nodded her agreement.

When we reached the fence we waited for the buzz which would tell us that the fence was activated. But like always it never came. We ducked under the fence and set off into the woods. After grabbing my axe and Katniss' bow and arrows, we started looking for tracks.

Katniss spotted a deer further down in the woods and we silently followed it. When we were close enough I pulled a knife out of my hunting jacket and with a flick of my wrist it spun through the air and hit the deer in the throat. An arrow flew past me and stabbed the deer in the eye, finishing the job.

After taking the meat that we could eat from the deer, we set off back home. We passed through the fence again and walked through the seam. When we reached Katniss' home she turned to me and said, "See you at the reaping Peeta. Good luck." She turned again when she heard the cries of her sister and ran into her house before I could reply.

When I got home I went up to my room. My mother had set out a matching white shirt and pants for me. I walked into my bathroom and took a warm bath. The water wasn't exactly hot but we were one of the only families that had this luxury. I finished my bath and quickly dried myself before putting the clothes on that my mother left for me. When I glanced in the mirror I knew that even if it was only a little bit, my mother did care about me. I looked stunning and clean which is rare for a District 12 citizen. The shirt once again clung to me In the right places presenting my muscles, showing everyone that I was strong. I don't know how to describe how I know but I realise that this is my mothers way of showing me that she cares. She's preparing me for the chance that I may get reaped and giving me a better chance of obtaining sponsors. This is the kind of thing that allows me to love my mother and put up with her.

I walked back down the stairs and saw my mother, father and two brothers Rye and Lethe waiting for me at the front entrance of the bakery. Rye looked like he was about to burst into tears. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "It's okay little bro you won't be reaped. You have one slip in the bowl and there's thousand of others. It will be okay," I said to calm his nerves. He looked up to me and said, "Thanks Peeta." I smiled back at him. I nodded at my father who I didn't have the best relationship with. He always seemed to be too caught up in his own world to care about any of us. I smiled at my older brother who I knew was safe from the reaping.

When we reached the square almost all of the citizens had arrived. I watched as my brother made his way to the group of 13 year olds shakily. Once I had joined the edge of the 16 year old group who all looked at my body with envy, I caught Katniss' eye and smiled at her reassuringly.

Once everyone had arrived, the Capitol escort Effie Trinket strutted out of the Justice building and onto the stage. She waited impatiently whilst the Mayor and District 12's only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, made their way to their seats. Once seated, she began.

"Welcome, Welcome. Happy Hunger Games," she said in her usual happy voice. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She finished.

As usual she talked about the video we were about to watch even though we already knew what it was about since it was played every year. The video was about the 'Dark Days' and how the districts rebelled against the Capitol and lost. When the video finished she wiped at her eyes. There was no tears.

"Let's get started then," she said excitedly.

"Ladies first!" She said as her hand hovered over the reaping bowl with the girls names in. Her nails reached in and snatched a single slip out of the bowl before she walked back to the centre of the stage.

She opened the slip, paused for a second and then read the out the name, "Katniss Everdeen." My heart stopped.

This can't be happening. I have been friends with Katniss since we couldn't even talk. There wasn't ever a time when she wasn't there to comfort me. Now, because of a stupid slip, I will lose her forever.

A sob could be heard through the District. I recognised the sound, Prim.

I watched as Katniss bravely made her way to the stage, her head held high, a blank expression planted on her face. Effie seemed satisfied when Katniss reached the stage, her expression still blank. "And now for the boys!" She screamed through the microphone.

She walked over to the boys bowl and picked a slip before walking back to the microphone. She opened it and smiled before reading, "Rye Mellark."

You have got to be fucking kidding me, I thought. Is there someone trying to play a sick game because it isn't funny. Tears streamed down my brothers face as he slowly stepped out of the crowd and slowly started to move towards the stage. No I can't let my little brother go into the games, he'll die.

Despite the pain I was feeling and before I could even register what I was about to say I screamed, "I Volunteer! I Volunteer as Tribute!"

The District fell silent and I knew if I wanted to win I had to start playing their game right now. I confidently walked past the dazed peacekeepers and my little brother who was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't even look at him.

"District 12's very first volunteer!" Effie shouted. She was ecstatic.

A smirk found itself on my lips as I reached the stage and walked over to a jumpy Effie. She placed a hand on my shoulder and held the microphone between us.

"What's your name boy?" She asked.

"Peeta Mellark." I replied, my smirk still in place.

"I would bet my whole wardrobe that he's your brother!" She said curiously.

"Yes, he is," I replied calmly, my voice steady and strong.

"Well let's give a round of applause to District 12's very first volunteer!" I had no doubts that she was extremely happy that I volunteered. She was stuck with the worst district with tributes that almost always die in the cornucopia's bloodbath. I crossed my arms, making my shirt rip. Effie smirked at that.

No one applauded though. Instead they held three fingers to their lips and held them I'm the air. It was gesture that's was rarely ever used in her District. It meant respect and goodbye to someone you love. Inside I was thankful to each and everyone of them. However we all need to keep up appearance, don't we?

I saw my parents and brothers in the crowd and I look straight at them. My mother looked like she couldn't care less but when I looked into her eyes I saw something I had never seen from her. Regret.

Rye was still sobbing uncontrollably and was clutching a shaky Prim. They grieved together. My father was also crying. I don't know why, he doesn't even notice my existence. My older brother Lethe was silently crying and he gave me a warm smile. My smirk though, still stayed in place. My brother will understand. He knows I have to do this In order to win.

"Well Panem, here are District 12's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games," Effie said to the cameras. When no one made a move Effie said to me and Katniss, "Well come on you two, Shake hands."

I turned to Katniss as she turned to me and held her hand firmly. We looked into each others eyes and we saw behind each others masks. We saw pain. We both knew what each other was doing. I also knew that the whole of Panem now knows that we know each other. That we share an unbreakable bond. We let go of each others hands and then Effie rushed us into the Justice building and out of everyone's sight.

* * *

I was thrown into a room where I would wait for visitors and after what seemed like hours my family walked in. Rye ran over to me and berried himself in my chest, rapping his arms around me tightly. He hugged him back and said, "Its okay Rye, you don't have to worry, you're safe."

"Peeta you can't go.. You can't!" He started to cry again so I shushed him.

I looked into his small brown eyes and said, "I promise you Rye, I will do everything I can to win and come back home but you need to promise me something too."

"What's that?" He managed to say through his whimpers.

"You have to promise me that no matter what you see on that screen you will stay strong. You will look away if anything bad happens and you will remember who I am. I'm going to have to do some horrible things if I want to survive." I told him.

"I- I promise Peeta, Just please come home," he began to cry again before my mother walked over to him and picked him up. She started to walk towards the door before she turned back, looked into my eyes and said, "Atleased you have a chance of winning." She then left quietly. That's surprising for my mother and the best ill ever get.

I walked over to my father who looked like he was the one that had been reaped and pulled him into a silent hug. I didn't know what to say or how to comfort him since I didn't know anything about him. I turned to my brother who was trying to stay strong for my sake. Me and Lethe had a weird relationship. We were more like really good friends than brothers. I could go to him and tell him anything and he would stand by me. Always. I hugged him and heard him whisper in my ear, "I don't care how many tributes you have to kill to come home to us. But please do everything you can." His voice was low so that our father didn't hear.

He pulled back and handed me his necklace which has a wolf hanging on the end of it before saying, "You're allowed a token in the arena. Wear this and remember to never forget who you are. Never forget us." He kissed my forehead before he and my father left.

I promise Lethe, I will never forget.

A peacekeeper came to get me and look me to Effie who couldn't stop smiling. Katniss was standing next to her and when I reached them I squeezed her hand offering her some comfort. She smiled at me and mouthed a thank you.

Meanwhile Effie couldn't keep her eye off me and she just kept smiling! What is wrong with this woman? "What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing Dear." She said, her smile growing larger. "Now, Katniss, Peeta, follow me and we will get you on the train." She said, grabbing our hands. She led us towards a black car which we all quickly got in before it set off towards the train station. Whilst we waited to get to the train station Effie told us what the train was going to be like although I tuned her out because I didn't care. I had more important things to think about like tactics and how to keep me and Katniss alive. I think Effie knew that neither of us were listening to her but still she carried on. She probably loved the sound of her own voice.

When we reached the train station I looked out the window of the car, knowing that the people outside can't see in, and saw paparazzi everywhere waiting to get photos of this years tributes. I opened the door and jumped out, a smirk finding itself on my lips naturally and turned back to help Effie out which made her gasp at my manners. This of course made the camera men scream even louder. I smirked to the cameras, waved and blew kisses as I made my way towards the train. I looked back at Katniss who I noticed was doing the same.

When we were on the train I was amazed at how beautiful it was. Everything was shiny and I could tell was 10 times as expensive as the most valuable item in my home. Katniss was also speechless at the beauty of the train. Effie giggled at our reactions.

The train started moving with amazing speed yet somehow we didn't feel a thing. I noticed the huge amount of food on the tables and was amazing at the various varieties of bread that were available. Katniss also began to stare at the food. Effie must have picked up on it because she said, "Feel free to help yourselves to the food."

Since Katniss and I had good manners we filled out plates up with food before taking a seat at the dining table. We ate for a while before I began getting thirsty. "Is there any drinks, Effie?" I asked her quickly. Effie smirked before calling an avox over before telling her to bring her tributes some hot chocolate.

"What's hot chocolate?" I asked curiously.

"Oh darling you will simply love it. It's one of the best warm drinks the Capitol has to offer." She replied happily.

The avox came back with a steaming mug in her hands and placed it in front of me before quickly leaving. I hesitantly took a sip whilst Effie watched for my reaction and moaned in pleasure. Hot chocolate was absolutely amazing. Effie smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Now you'll be meeting your mentor Haymitch soon so prepare for.. A let down." Effie informed us upsettingly. As if on cue Haymitch walked into the room and sat down next to Effie. "Avox, get me a real strong drink." He said loudly. Effie frowned at his manners. The strong smell of alcohol wafted through the air which game me the impression that Haymitch hadn't showered in a few days. He eyed us for a few moments before saying, "You guys seem nice, too bad you're going to die." His voice telling us that he believed it. The avox returned and put the drink In front of Haymitch before rushing out the door.

"Do you seriously expect us to just sit here and listen to him telling us that's we are going to die?" Katniss asked Effie who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Neither of you may not believe it but Katniss and I have a good chance of winning. We can hunt, that's how we survived so long." I informed him, angry at his words.

He looked at us both before telling us to stand up which we reluctantly did, allowing him to look us up and down before we took our seats again. "You guys seriously think you have a shot at winning?" He asked us curious about our reply.

We both nodded honestly and he seemed satisfied. He turned to Effie and said, "Looks like we have a pair of fighters this year," he smirked at her.

"I know," she said looking down at the table with a smile.

He turned back to us and gave us, for the first time, a real smile. "I'll stay sober enough to help you guys out if you promise to not interfere with my drinking," he offered. We both agreed since he was our best chance of survival. Without sponsors we honestly had no chance. He was the difference between life and death.

Effie informed us that the reapings for the other Districts would be starting soon so Haymitch, Effie, Katniss and I all gathered on the sofas infront of the massive tv waiting for the reapings to start. The screen flickered to life and the symbol of District 1 appeared before vanishing and being replaced with a beautiful looking district. Scanning the crowd I saw that almost everyone was stunning. Their distirct was breathtaking. The female tribute who volunteered was named Glimmer Taylor. She has beautiful long blond her and piercing sea green eyes. She didn't look like much of a threat but appearance isn't everything. The male tribute that volunteered was named Marvel Makem and was extremely handsome with his short brown hair and eyes, he looked dangerous. The seal of District 2 showed before vanishing much like the first and being replaced with another breathtaking District that had rivers and mountains everywhere. Beautiful. The female tribute to volunteer was named Clove Clace and she was tiny with long black hair. Although her figure consisted of muscle showing that she was In fact somewhat strong. She was one to look out for. But none of those tributes has anything on the male tribute who was named Cato Ryves and had beautiful blond hair. His beauty was indescribable and I found myself wanting him and blush forming on my cheeks. His blue eyes were gorgeous and his muscles were mouthwatering. The rest of the tributes didn't catch my eyes apart from the fox faced girl from District 5 who looked clever and effective, and the tiny girl from 12 named Rue and her massive district partner Thresh.

Then our District was being shown. I watched as Katniss' name was called and as she walked to the stage with confidence. Then the cameras found my brother as he cried out but switched to me as soon as I volunteered. I watched myself walk to the stage and was proud of how well I handled myself. We all giggled when my shirt ripped and Haymitch actually congratulated me on managing to do that. The screen went blank after our reaping was finished and we all sat in silence.

"The girl from one doesn't look like much of a threat though her district partner does. Both tributes from two look extremely dangerous though," I said breaking the silence and remembering those deep blue eyes. "Especially, the male tribute." I finished.

They all looked at me and Katniss smirked knowing the real reason why I said it. Haymitch nodded before saying, "I agree although from what I've got planned for the pair of you, you won't be needing to worry about those tributes much." He said with a devilish smirk.

"And what exactly do you have planned?" Katniss asked.

"You two are going to join the careers. When you're in training I want you to mingle with the and show them your strengths. If they see you as a big enough of a threat they will ask you to join them which will keep you alive longer in the games and you wouldn't have to worry much about food." He explained. He seemed proud of himself. "What are your strengths exactly?" He asked us.

"Katniss can shoot a bow and arrow and she hits her target in the eye every time and can throw knives." I told Haymitch.

"Peeta can throw knives with deadly accuracy and has mastered the axe. He can also use Chinese ring daggers and can throw sacks of flower right over his head, I've seen it." Katniss explained happily. I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "Oh now you're making me sound like some sort of God," I joked.

"Shut up," she replied and then punched me in the arm playfully.

"Good so my plan should work then. I want you to split up in training and mingle with the careers sperately, that way you can show off to them more. Watch out for their weaknesses too and take notes. Try some of the survival sections too." Haymitch told us to which we both nodded.

Effie took that as her cue and said, "Now, we will arrive at the Capitol shortly and you will be taken to your prep teams. Do everything they tell you to and do not complain. Even if you may feel uncomfortable, do it. They know what they're doing."

Katniss and I shared a glance before nodding.

What an eventful Hunger Games this is going to be, I thought.

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should write more I would really appreciate it since it's my first fanfiction.


	2. The fire that burned

The rest of the train ride was a blur. I remember spotting the Capitol, being swarmed by hundreds of outrageously dressed Capitol citizens, the short journey to the massive building which we would be staying in before the games, and then meeting my ecstatic prep team.

My prep team were both welcoming and annoying. They constantly talked, honestly I'm starting to wonder how they don't get bored of the sounds of their ridiculous Capitol accents.

Clark, who was currently chatting away to Vernus, started to pour some sticky substance on every single inch of hair he could find. They talked about how I was so brave for volunteering for my younger brother and that these will be the best hunger games yet! I've always wondered how the Capitol citizens could watch the games where innocent children got slaughtered to death for their own entertainment. But now, as three of them stood infront of me i understood that they were completely oblivious to the fact that we were fighting to the death. I would love to get inside one of their heads and find out what they think of the games. They probably think the games are some sort of reality tv show where everything's so perfect and dreamful. It's funny how wrong they're.

Faith was in the corner of the room silently pouring some sort of green substance into a bath which I would soon be getting in. She turned around and strutted over to us in her furry blue costume that made her look like a cat. Her long nails ran over a piece of white paper before she placed some over the sticky substance on my skin.

"Fuck!" I screamed at her when she ripped the paper off. "Why did you do that?" Seriously what was this woman's problem? Did she enjoy seeing me In pain? Oh yeah, she does. Just like the rest of the citizens.

"Calm down Peeta. This is required to make you presentable enough for your chariot ride at the tribute parade! Don't you worry boy, we are going to make you look absolutely fabulous and sexy. I have no doubts every Capitol girl and boy will be fainting at the sight of you!" She explained to me in her dazed voice as she ripped another piece off my skin. I gritted my teeth so hard I was afraid they would shatter.

After waxing my skin raw they seemed satisfied with my hairless figure. Faith's blue wig threatened to fall off as she rushed back to the corner of the room. She turned, a silver bottle in hand, and walked back over to me. "Time to do your hair now, darling." She smiled softly at me.

Wait, time to do my hair? She isn't going to dye my hair a Capitol colour is she? I swear to god if she even tries to-

"Don't worry, I'm going to just simply dye your hair a little lighter to bring out your beautiful eyes," she explained, her grin suggesting otherwise. She must have picked up on my distaste. She moved behind me and started working on my hair as the rest of my prep team worked on my face.

"So Peeta, what do you think of this years tributes?" Asked Clark. Before I could reply though he went on. "I love Marvel! Isn't he gorgeous?" Not as gorgeous as Cato, I thought. Though I didn't say that.

"No, no, no! When Cato volunteered I felt like I was going to faint! Did you see his muscles?" Vernus challenged. I did see Cato's muscles and they were the most defined muscles I had ever seen. There wasn't a word in my vocabulary that could give those muscles the justice they deserve. I wonder what his chest feels like, I thought.

Wait, what? I need to stop distracting myself!

After Faith finished my hair I was escorted to a smaller room were I would wait for my stylist. I seriously hoped she was nothing like my prep team because I've had enough of them for one day. When my stylist did walk in I was shocked that they only thing that screamed Capitol was the gold eyeliner that she wore. "Hello Peeta, my names Portia, and I'm going to be your stylist for the games," she told me, her voice nothing like anyone from the Capitol. I found her surprisingly comforting. I felt sorry for her since she was stuck with the worst District. No one wanted District 12 simply because most of our tributes died the first day of the games.

"My partner Cinna and I were touched when you volunteered for your brother. But when you and Katniss shook hands we could see the pain In both of your eyes. So, two tributes who are so brave shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid coal miners outfit now should they?" She spoke to me warmly reaching for one of my hands and giving it a squeeze. Sitting on beside me she continued, "Tell me Peeta, are you afraid of fire?"

I began to panic but berried the feeling inside me. "Not that I know of." I told her honestly.

"We'll then it's settled! We are going to set you two on fire! Isn't it amazing?" Fuck, was this woman crazy I mean she was going to kill me before I even set foot in the games. "Oh calm down you won't feel a thing!" She explain yet somehow her words didn't berry my worry.

She handed me my outfit which I reluctantly put on. Once fully dressed she walked with me over to the mirror in the corner of the room where I starred at myself in a complete daze. She's made me look amazing! Some how In the black body suit that clung to me desperately my muscles looked twice as big as they usually do. She seriously knows her stuff, I thought, thankful that Portia was my stylist. I couldn't have got anyone better.

After I returned from my daze Portia and I linked arms and we walked to the Tribute Parade. One the way we talked about simple things like what it was like back in twelve and that it was Portia and Cinna's first time as stylists in the games. When we arrived and once we found our chariot I realised Katniss and Cinna hadn't arrived yet. While I waited I took the time to study the other tributes.

Both tributes from District one were dressed in massive purple and pink consumes that had hundreds of diamonds and sequins scattered all over them. The costumes looked heavy and I wondered how they weren't struggling to stand up. The girl, Glimmer was basically hanging off of the male tribute Marvel, who looked like he was anything but enjoying the attention. My eyes moved to District 2 who looked astonishing. Clove, who looked like a mini Athena in her gold gladiator costume that sat on her frame perfectly, looked about ready to kill everyone. Perfect for sponsors. Though when my eyes set on Cato I literally fainted inside. I was turning into one of those pathetic Capitol citizens. Cato wore a similar outfit to Clove however his was much larger. His arms hung effortlessly at his sides and with the shinny armour that he wore his muscles looked like they were glowing. His blond hair enhanced the costume to its full potential and I could tell his prep team wasted no time in dying it to bring out his beautiful deep blue eyes. In my opinion his eyes were astonishing. They were my favourit-

Wait I had a favourite part of Cato?

I was cut off from my thoughts when those breathtaking eyes connected with mine. I was startled and it looked like he was too. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I didn't want too. He must have noticed the way he makes me feel because he smirked at me. Although it was warm. He didn't look like he wanted to kill me like most of the other careers. Somehow I felt safe.

I was startled and my gaze pulled away from Cato when a hand touched my shoulder. Katniss was now standing in front of me with one of her knowing looks. She was also wearing a similar body suit to mine. Although she had some sort of weird head clip where as I had a cape. Her suit showed her beautiful slim figure.

Katniss opened her mouth to speak but before she could Cinna and Portia informed us that the Parade was about to start. We pulled ourselves onto the chariot and faced forward towards the doors.

District One was the first chariot to leave through the doors and when they came out into the City Circle the crowd went wild. Glimmer and Marvel waved to the crowd and anyone could tell that Glimmer was trying to be sexy where as Marvel tried to look intimidating. He tried.

District Two was the next chariot to leave and once the crowd could see them, all attention was off District One.

Did Glimmer just pout? Yes she's leaning on the side of her chariot, pouting.

Both Cato and Clove pulled off the intimidating, ruthless, bloodthirsty career. They were grinning like they had already won. Like they were ready to kill anyone and anything that stood in their way of being crowned victor. They waved and sucked up to the audience and I think I was a few women faint.

Getting sponsors just got a whole lot harder.

The other Districts didn't make much of an impression and in no time District 11 were on their way out into the City Circle. We were next.

Portia and Cinna came over to instruct us on what to do. "Wave to the crowd and make them remember you." Portia handed me a black chip with a button on before continuing, "Press this button when you're ready. But make sure you're about a quarter of the way there before you think about pressing it." She instructed.

Cinna and Portia moved away from the chariot as it started moving and I could just hear their good lucks as we rode through the doors.

Katniss and I held hands for both comfort and support. The crowd screamed when they saw the affection. I put on my most charming grin and waved to the crowd, blowing kisses to the odd girl. Katniss was doing the same though her smile was less charming than mine, more sexy.

I had almost forgotten about the button that I was supposed to press and looking up at the huge screen that was above the President I saw that we were on it. All eyes were on us.

After a deep breath I pressed the button and our suits lit up. Flames flew across our body swirling around us from our shoulders to our feet. The crowd stooped, going silent. Literally, if someone dropped a pin you could probably hear it.

I raised mine and Katniss hands into the air and the crowd went wild. Capitol citizens were screaming, jumping, and chanting our Distirct over and over again. They were chanting for District 12.

Well that's a first.

Our chariot Pulled to a stop next to the other 11 chariots at the front of the City Circle and the crowd once again went silent, waiting for President Snow to speak. I noticed that most of the tributes were glaring at us with looks of either envy, admiration or lust.

Mine and Cato's eyes connected once again and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. I felt like he was looking right into the depts of my soul. He didn't look angry like most of the other careers. He had a look of curiosity and, yes, there it is... Lust.

Our eyes return to the President when he starts speaking, "Welcome tributes! We welcome you. You honour your Districts with your courage and your sacrifice!" He said.

Well it's not like we have a choice.

"This is year, is the year of the 74th Hunger Games! We are one year away from the third quarter quell!" He continued and the audience screamed in excitement. "In preparation of the quell, and to increase the excitement of the games, their will be a special twist to this years games!" He spoke with a smirk. The crowd went wild in anticipation.

He held out an envelope in front of him and slowly opened it and took the card out. I felt a scared feeling stir inside me as he read, "This year, to remind the Districts of the generosity of the Capitol, two victors may be crowned!"

I clutched Katniss' hand tighter. We could go home. We could go home together.

I turned to her and gave her a genuine smile and she returned it.

Once the Capitol citizens had calmed down Snow continued, "Once the cornucopia bloodbath is over, a name will appear on the tributes arms. The tributes with each others names on their arms will then become a team. If any of the teams are the final two tributes left alive in the arena, they will both be crowned Victors!" He told us. I really couldn't believe it!

I really wanted to be happy but a part of me knew that this twist was going to make the games a lot harder. Worse.

"Good luck tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" President snow finished.

Our chariots pulled us back through the doors that we came out of and I sighed with relief. The crowd was too occupied with gossiping about the new twist than to bother watching our exit.

I jumped off the chariot and helped Katniss down when Portia, Effie, Cinna and Haymitch came over to us.

"You guys did brilliant! I'm so proud!" Portia said, her smile proving how proud she was. Cinna nodded in agreement.

I turned to Katniss, "Can you believe it? We could both go home!" I said, I couldn't believe it. Her grin looked too big for her face. "I know! It's amazing!" She replied.

"Yes it's brilliant, but you may not be partners, you know that right?" Haymitch asked, always the one to fuck up the moment. He watched us suspiciously before I answered him, "Yes we know. But if Katniss isn't my partner it doesn't change anything does it? We will still be trying to keep each other alive. It would just put us back where we started."

"Oh it changes a lot." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

I felt anger rising in me and I seriously wanted to punch him for being rude to me until Effie took him and Katniss upstairs to our penthouse. Cinna and Portia had wondered off somewhere so I was left alone. My eyes surveyed the room, watching the other tributes. I noticed some of them fidgeting uncomfortably. Probably because their costumes felt horrible on their skin or because they felt intimidated by the careers.

Part of me always felt like no one took me seriously. Well only Katniss. But it's different with her I feel like I can tell her anything. I can tell her anything. I remembered crying one night because I had realised that I liked boys instead of girls and I felt like a freak. Like it wasn't normal. I had told Katniss when she walked in on me crying and she had convinced me that their was nothing wrong with me and that I should be proud of who I was. That's who Katniss is. I couldn't let her die. Not when she is one of the only people that ever truly cared about me. I love her like a sister and i couldn't bare to see her die. I would be broken, never to be fixed again. The only thing I can do now is pray that Katniss is my partner in the arena and that we win.

My eyes find Cato's once again and it looks like he's trying to figure something out. I guess I'll find out since he's walking towards me - shit.

He walks with less arrogance than the other careers and he doesn't look bloodthirsty like he did in the parade. I can't figure out if it's an act or not.

Once he reaches me we stand in awkward silence for a few seconds before he speaks. "You did good out there, 12." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Peeta." I say, annoyed.

He looks confused, though it looks like he's faking so I talk more. "Peeta's my name, not 12," I explain. He nods slowly as if he's having trouble believing I actually have a name. I mean he is a career he probably doesn't care about the names of the tributes he's going to slaughter so he just calls them by the number of their District.

So why did I tell him my name then?

"But thanks though, I tried." I laugh nervously because I seriously don't know what to say. He smiles at me and for a second I believe it. But he's a career and I'm not going to let his good looks trick me. Does he even swing that way? Why do I care?

I notice that he's looking all over me with a hungry look. I guess he's trying to figure out if ill he useful to him and if he thinks I'm not, he's probably going to move on to how he's going to kill me.

"The other careers don't seem to like you much," he says, glancing back to the others before looking back at me, his blue eyes exploring me once again. I noticed Clove is watching us with suspicion.

"Why, because I stole their spotlight?" I reply, sarcastically.

All of a sudden I feel an unwelcome presence but when I look around for the source I can't find anyone. It's just me and Cato nearby. I've always been able to tell if I'm being watched and I defiantly feel like theirs eyes on me right now. But not those blue eyes that I crave. I dismiss my worries and concentrate on Cato.

He's looking at me again with that smirk that makes me feel like I'm melting. "No, because you're the only one that managed to catch my attention." He says, smugly, and I blush. "And my attention doesn't come easily." He finishes, smirking again.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I don't really like many people." He explains. "It's hard to trust people too. Since I've been trained for the games I've learned to distance myself from people for my own safety. Hopefully it will pay off during the games." He tells me. Why is he telling me this?

"Don't you have to trust some of the tributes since you're in the career pack?" I ask, curious.

"I don't trust the careers, only Clove. Well I've known her since I was 3 so my trust comes easily for her." He says, stepping closer to me and I just realise how close we are. "But for some reason, I feel like I could trust you. You make me feel things, I don't know how, but you do." He tells me, slowly, as if he's trying to be careful.

I make him feel things? I blush even harder and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Anyway, my names Cato, District 2." He informs me even though I already know his name. I want to tell him that I do, but I don't.

"It's nice to meet you Cato." I say, smiling. For some reason I have a desire to tease him, so I do.

He's about to say something but I cut him off, "I'll see you in training tomorrow Cato." I say with the sexiest voice I can manage. I check him out, looking him up and down much like he did to me. I turn around and walk away laughing before looking over my shoulder and winking at him.

He looks frustrated now.

After a short elevator ride, which was weird and nerve racking since I've never actually been in an elevator before, I reach the penthouse that is assigned for the District 12 team and tributes. I enter the room that is assigned for me and I only know which one it is because it has my name above the door.

After taking a quick shower and being attacked by all sorts of shampoos because I pressed too many buttons, I settle in for the night in the most beautiful and comfortable beds I've ever felt. Darkness takes me quickly.

* * *

thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Please review again because I need to hear from you guys that it's good enough.


	3. The boy with the blue eyes

After waking up from one of the best sleeps I've ever had, I took another one of those weird showers before retuning to my room and finding my training clothes. The tshirt was black with 12 printed on its side and back while the pants had red stripes running down them.

I left the room quickly and entered the dining room where Katniss, Effie and Haymitch had already started eating breakfast. I sat down next to Katniss who I noticed was wearing similar training clothes to me and filled my plate up with various foods. The food, which wasn't surprising, tasted delicious. It was much better than the food that was provided for us on the train and even that was gorgeous.

"Good morning." I said to them. Haymitch and Katniss smiled at me whilst Effie politely said it back, muttering something about manners.

We ate in silence, enjoying each others company before Haymitch cleared his throat. "Training starts today, remember what I said. It will be easier if you split up and talk to the careers separately." He said, drinking a glass of red wine. "Remember they're people too, they're not just bloodthirsty so don't be surprised when they're not all that bad." He continued. "Be friendly with them but don't over do it, don't make them think that you trust them, and please, for all of our sakes, don't end up trusting them because then they'll take advantage of that. When you're in the arena they won't hesitate in killing you. The alliance is only temporary. Unless one of them ends up being your partner." He finished. I feel like most of that was directed at me, which is weird. Haymitch is weird. "Don't let them intimidate you either and if they do, which I don't think they will, do not show it. I don't think they'll bother trying to do what they do to most tributes with you because of your entrance at the tribute parade." He says. "And other reasons." I hear him mutter, looking away from me. I get confused but just nod.

Of course I knew that the careers wouldn't just be bloodthirsty, I mean what would they do when they weren't training. I know training takes up a lot of their time but surely they do have some time to spare. And during that time are they normal? Or do they just spend it watching the games, fanaticising about being in them, and thinking about blood? I want to believe that they can be different but part of me believes they're not very different from Katniss and I in the first place. If we closed our eyes, just for a second, and didn't think about what we were killing back in the woods in District 12, I can't seem to believe that it would be any different from killing a human.

It scares me that I don't think that killing in the games will be a problem for either of us. Maybe it will be for Katniss, but for me? I don't know.

I don't want the games to change me, but I can't shake the feeling that there's nothing to change in the first place, that I was made for these games in the first place.

I know I shouldn't trust the careers and I won't but if I can't trust them, then I can't trust Katniss either. If she isn't on my team then only one of us will be walking out of that arena and I don't know who I want it to be more: me or her.

I have to focus, I can figure all this out later, I'm not even in the games yet.

I offered Katniss a smile because I have to keep our bond strong, she's the only thing I have now. The only thing to remind me of home. To my relief she smiles back. I really don't want our friendship to change and if it does then that's what would hurt me most.

I need a distraction now and training will do just that. "Is it time for us to go?" I ask Haymitch hopefully. He takes another large gulp of his wine before answering, "Yeah sure, you can go down." He doesn't look at me though, he's too busy glaring at his empty wine glass.

I walk over to the elevator, Katniss following a short distance behind me, and once inside I press a button labeled 'TC' which must stand for training centre. The elevator ride was short and when we walked in I saw many different stations and a beautiful silver axe with a long blue handle caught my eye. When I see the throwing knives station I forced myself to look away because I has to focus on what the instructor was going to say. I noticed Katniss was having the same problem with the archery station.

When we reach the other tributes I notice that we are the last to arrive and the instructor is waiting impatiently. I noticed Cato looking at me and before I can get lost in his eyes the instructor, who was tall with little muscle and dark skin, named Atala, clears her throat, all attention now on her. "Welcome to the training centre tributes." She said smoothly. "You are free to train as you wish, at any station you choose. However I advise you not to ignore the survival skills because not all deaths in the arena are by silver. Some of you will die from infection, dehydration, poisonings, or exposure. It is forbidden for any of the tributes to practice together, there are specialists at each station for you to train with if you wish to have a partner." I don't listen whilst she reads out more instructions and take the time to look at the other tributes. Most of the boys are skinny and small, which would mean they wouldn't be any good in hand to hand. I doubt any of them have even handled a weapon before either. Their bones suggest that they haven't been fed properly and even though I come from twelve I was fed better than most and on the off day that I wasn't fed I knew how to cope with hunger. The years of eating meat, hunting, and heavy lifting have made me strong and even though the tributes from 1, 2 and sometimes 4, have been trained and fed well their whole lives I come close to their muscle mass, I'm some cases I have more.

When Atala releases us, the careers head to the more brutal weapons and handle them with ease. I look around between them, they're showing off, wasting no time in revealing their skills, acting like they own the place.

Katniss and I walk over to the knot tying station, and when he realises our knowledge in snares, he shows us a few traps that would leave tributes stuck, for us to kill. After we are both confident in our traps, we more onto camouflage. I use my experience in decorating the cakes back in twelve to help me camouflage myself into a tree. From about 5 metres away you wouldn't be able to see my hand, which could work well for me in the arena.

Next I move onto hand to hand combat which I am excellent at. The trainer and I wrestle until I am on top of him with a both hands around his neck, my grip firm. He must know that with a simple twist I could snap his neck and kill him. I can see it in his eyes, though he doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with a hopeful expression. I release him and I thought I heard him sigh in relief. I look up and see some of the gamemakers looking at me with blank expressions. They must have watched me in hand to hand.

Shortly after we have been to the agility station, which we finished in a record time, the trainer congratulating us on how silently we did it, the lunch bell rang. We were oblivious to the eyes of some of the career tributes watching us curiously.

We got a plate each which had three slices of meat and some vegetables on the side and sat down at a table I'm the corner of the lunch room. The careers had moved two tablets together so that they could all sit together and surprisingly the careers this year only consisted of the tributes from 1 and 2.

Katniss must have recognised the same thing. "The careers are smaller this year which means it will be easier for us to wiggle our way in." She said, looking behind me over to the careers. I turned around and studied them too. Earlier I saw the girl from 2 throwing knives excellently, hitting the target every time. She's small, most of her body weight consists of muscle so she should be pretty strong. The boy from 1 didn't show any skills other than his long distance spear throwing. I'm not sure if he was hiding his other skills but to me the more likely situation is that he doesn't have anymore to show. He's tall which gives the other tributes more of him to hit and he's not skinny but he doesn't have much muscle either. He has enough to throw spears though, so I shouldn't underestimate him. The girl from 1 also doesn't threaten us weapon wise either. I saw her using a bow which she must have never used before as none of her body was in the correct position, she held the weapon wrong, missing her target every time with her terrible aim. I'm not sure she even trained for the games. Although her toned body suggests that she was trained physically. Maybe she thinks she can outsmart the other careers but she looks like an airhead, so I don't think that's the case. Cato however threatens us in a lot of areas. He is excellent at hand to hand combat and it would be hard to kill him if It did come down to that between us. He has a seriously large amount of muscle, which I admire, and which makes him extremely strong. I saw him destroy a load of dummies with a long silver sword, which he wields perfectly, as if the sword is an extension of his arm. Giving what I've seen from them so far, the only tributes that truly threaten us, are the lair from 2, who I will be keeping my eye on. Especially Cato.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. "Did you see glimmer with the bow earlier?" I ask her.

She chuckles. "Yeah I saw her. She couldn't use it and looked like she wanted to snap it in half." She said, still chuckling.

"Why do you think she's even using it if she doesn't know how? I mean the careers are supposed to show off their skills because they want the tributes to feel intimidated." I asked her, curious.

She looks over my shoulder again and I follow her gaze. Katniss waves quickly to the little girl from 11. She's so tiny and I feel sorry for her knowing she's not going to survive very long in the arena. Katniss turns back to me with a sad smile on her face which quickly fades. "Either she's got none to show or she's hiding them to surprise both the other tributes and the careers." She tells me with one of her thinking faces on. "When we have our private sessions with the gamemakers and when we see the other tributes scores we will be able to see who's really a threat and who's not." She smiles at me and I nod slowly, agreeing with her.

"After lunch go to the archery station and show Glimmer what you can do. Maybe even correct her a little but not too much." I say to her, knowing that she's the best person. My archery isn't bad but it's not as good as hers.

She nods. "Who are you going to go to?" She asks me, her lips twitching curiously.

"I don't know yet I'll probably try and get the rest of their attention somehow." I tell her honestly. I really had no idea.

"Okay." She says hesitantly. She looks like she wants to say more but she just shakes her head.

We eat our food until the bell rings again and all the tributes walk back into training either going to the stations they were just at or to new ones. Katniss joins Glimmer at the archery station. She selects a bow similar the one Glimmer has been using and stands in front of the target next to Glimmer's.

Glimmer loads her bow and from across the room I can tell that her shoulders too high and that the arrow is not secure. She releases the arrow and it hits just outside the target. It's good for Glimmer considering she's spend the whole morning moaning to herself about missing her target. She lets out a slight scream and I see Katniss getting ready to take her shot.

Katniss, who has more experience, loads an arrow perfectly, and takes aim with her shoulder just at the right place. I don't know much about archery but I can tell when someone's doing it wrong since I've been around an archer for years. Katniss uses the corner of her mouth as an anchor much like she does in the woods and releases the arrow which hits the target dead centre with a piercing noise that alerts Glimmer. She looks back and forth between Katniss and the arrow as if she doesn't believe she could do that. Seeing that, Katniss engages Glimmer in conversation and when I can see that Glimmer is interested I turn away knowing that Katniss will be fine with her.

I look around the room trying to find something that will help me catch the careers attention and huff in annoyance when I can't find anything that I want to do. I suddenly remember the axe I saw earlier and search the room until I find it. It's on a weapons rack and it has a silver sheath that can be strapped on my back so it's easy to reach over my shoulder. I walk over to it and pick it up, strapping it in my back. The axe was in one of the battle sections so there are already 10 dummies standing before me ready for me to use. I look across the room and catch marvels eye before flicking them between him and the dummies silently telling him to watch.

I turn and face the dummies and waste no time in getting started. With a roar I run up to the first dummy and slash my axe forward beheading it. I then move onto the next one and chop both of its arms off in a matter of seconds before it collapses to the floor. I slam my axe into the throat of the next dummy, the axe sinking deep, and then kick it's body from underneath and when it falls to the floor I rip the head that was still lodged in my axe. I then turn to the side and duck under the next dummies arm, coming up behind it and swinging my axe down on its back. I then behead two more dummies with one swing of my silver axe and move onto the last one. I quickly chop both legs off the dummy and with a loud scream swing myself around and slam my axe down on the dummies chest. I hit it with enough force that the dummy slip in half.

I quickly look behind me hoping that none of that was for nothing and see Marvel and Clove looking at me with shock, Katniss smirking at me and Glimmers eyes sparkling like I'm a new toy she just. Cato's looking at me with a proud expression which gives me a confidence boost knowing that I impressed him. The rest of the tributes around the room are either looking at me with fear, their eyes wide, or looking away and getting on with their tasks.

I see Clove approaching me and she smiles when she reaches me. "That was seriously amazing, where did you learn to do that?" She asks, obviously not interested in me but the skill.

"I guess I just got lucky." I say, smirking at her letting her know that I was kidding. She smirks back at me, her eyes glowing much like Glimmers.

"So what els can you do Peeta?" She asks, wiggling her small eyebrows.

I smile at her in a friendly way and start walking away. "Follow me and find out," I say, laughing.

I walk over to the knife throwing station and Clove quickly joins me, looking at me with interest. "So you like knives too?" She asks, winking.

"You could say that." I say, my lips twitching. "Although it's not knives I like best." I move closed to her and she moves her head to the side looking up at me with curiosity. "It's throwing them." I finish.

She laughs and at first I think that she's laughing because she doesn't believe that I would be able to throw knives but then I realise that her tone was friendly. She picks up a few knives and stands next to me. I do the same, picking up four silver sharp knives that are similar to the ones I have back in twelve and let her go first.

She aims, holding the knife by the blade, and throws it with perfect accuracy, the knife flying through the air and hitting the target dead in the chest. She looks back at me smirking. "So I really was impressed with your skills with that axe, you looked like a career back there. I would have almost thought you had trained for the games if I didn't know you was from twelve." She said to me honestly. She throws her next knife, it hitting bulls eye.

"We'll thank you," I say, smiling at her. "I have an axe of my own back in twelve and use it daily, hunting in the woods." I tell her. "I use knives too, preferably hunting knives although my favourite weapons are Chinese ring daggers." I finish.

She looks at me quickly when I say that and then turns back to the targets. "Really, Chinese ring daggers? I don't think anyone has ever used them in the games before. That should really use them in your private session, it will impress the game makers for sure." She says to me. I feel warm knowing that she may have just helped me get a better score.

I smile at her quickly before watching her throw another knife at the targets head. "Thanks Clove but I don't think there will be any to use." I reply, having not seem any in the room I don't think that there will be any to use, which is a disappointment since they're what I use best. She throws another knife before turning back to me. "There will be." She says. "You just need to request them before our session. A peacekeeper will come around and ask what weapons you wish to use and you can just ask then. But if by chance that there isn't any I'm sure you'll get a high score with your axe and throwing skills anyway." She says.

I get excited at the new piece of information she provided me with and I nod at her with thanks. She throws a final knife before moving to the side so I can have my turn. I turn to the first target and hold the knife by the handle. Even though I can throw knives any way, I want to show her that I know them all. I flick my wrist and the knife flys from my hand hitting the targets bulls eye. I quickly take another knife and use the blade to throw it side ways to the target in the corner which it hits in the throat. I throw two more knives at the same time with both hands, both of the knives hitting the targets dead in the chest. With a twist of my body I throw a final knife which hits the target in the skull.

I turn back to Clove who was nodding her head happily and smirking. "You throw like a pro!" She exclaims, punching me in the arm playfully. "And so do you." I say, winking at her.

"So you and Katniss were great at the tributes parade. You looked like careers, you acted like careers, and I'm sure the crowd thought you were careers." Her lips twitch I'm thought. "Are you sure you're not careers?" She asks, pouting.

I laugh at her easy humour and she smiles back at me. "By the way you're going on Clove, I would have thought you want us to be careers." I say, knowing if was risky and holding my breath in anticipation for her reply.

She thinks for a second before answering. "You could be, I mean it's not up to me I'll have to ask Cato since he's our leader. But I don't think he'll be a problem with you joining." She says, smirking at me. "He seems to have a soft spot for you." She finished and I blush. He has a soft spot for me? He must have told her about last night.

I laugh quickly. "Yeah, but I don't think any soft spot will get me into the careers Clove." I say, laughing again.

"Well if it doesn't then your axe skills will. And I'm pretty sure he was starring at you the whole of training so he must have saw your hand to hand combat and if he didn't see us throwing knives I'll tell him how good you're since I have to report back to him." She pauses for a second, and then continues. "As for Katniss, we both saw her archery skills and she's ten times better than Glimmer who is useless to us so we need about two tributes." She tells me. I laugh knowing that I was right about Glimmer and that she's not a threat.

Although any of my theories could be correct. "Are you sure she's just not hiding her skills?" I ask, flipping a knife in my hand. "She's a career so she's supposed to have trained for these games all her life so she must be able to use something." I think for a moment. She has to be hiding something. "I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to volunteer for the games without being able to protect themselves." I say.

Clove nods, looking over to Glimmer who's still at the archery station with Katniss. "I agree but we have no way of knowing, at leased until the training scores are announced." She says and I try not to show my happiness when she said 'we'.

I know she's right, but Glimmer could still not reveal her skills to the gamemakers and get a low score to stay on her game. "I guess." I say quietly.

She smiles at me. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Cato?" She ask, acting innocent so I would tell her. "He told me that he talked to you after the parade last night but he wouldn't say anything els." She told me.

I only met Cato last night and don't really know much about him. He's very good looking, good with a sword. I don't know anything about what he's really like. Last night could have easily been an act, even I acted a little. I don't know if there's another side to him, and I most likely never will. "I don't know." I said, honestly. "We just talked about the parade." I was half telling the truth. We did talk about the parade and then he told me I make him feel things.

"Oh really?" She said. "He walked into our living quarters buzzing, and trust me, Cato doesn't like many people, he has trust issues and he seems to be very interested in you." She tells me. Cato has trust issues? I guess that's one thing we have in common. He may be trying to gain my trust and then stab me in the back later.

I don't know what to say. "Oh."

She laughs a little, which is offensive considering I'm having a moment of weakness. "You should talk to him." She says, chuckling. She continues just as the bell goes off signalling the end of training. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing." She walks away laughing.

I meet up with Katniss at the elevator and just before the doors close Cato catches my eye and winks at me. I can't help but blush and Katniss seems oblivious to the whole situation.

When we reach the penthouse we join Effie and Haymitch who were waiting for us at the dinner table. Avox's serve us some fancy looking stew and we began eating. "So how was training?" Haymitch asks. "Do anything exciting?" I roll my eyes.

"I talked to the girl from two, Clove, and we threw knives together." I told him, eating another spoonful of the stew.

"Brilliant, so I'm guessing there's an alliance there?" He asks. "Please don't tell me you failed." He looks at me with a blank expression.

I chuckle for a moment before answering. "No, I didn't fail and she basically said she's going to ask her leader if Katniss and I can join." I tell him. He looks surprised like he didn't believe I was able to secure an alliance. "That's good, the first day of training and you've already made a career fall in love with you." He says, chuckling. "Oh no, you already did that yesterday." He says, smirking. What's he talking about?

I don't get to ask him though when he asks Katniss how her day went. "Well I did some archery with the girl from one who seemed like she couldn't believe that I could shoot an arrow." She said, annoyed. "She couldn't even use the bow properly and I had to correct her form about twenty times until we were interrupted by Peeta slaughtering 10 dummies really loudly in the middle of the room." She turns to me, laughing.

"That's good, sweetheart." He nods, then turns to me. "Slaughtered some dummies huh? I didn't think you had it in you." He says, with a serious tone. I don't quite understand what he means but then again I never understand anything Haymitch says. He's very, mysterious.

I roll my eyes again and we finish our meal I'm silence and when Haymitch spills wine on the table Effie storms out screaming something about the table being made of mahogany.

Katniss and I said goodnight to each other and I went to my room, took a shower and got into my bed. My thoughts drifted to Cato and his blue eyes as I fell asleep, dreaming of him, of what we could be if we wasn't in such awful circumstances.

* * *

I woke up about two hours later, unable to sleep and dwelling on earlier events. I got dressed quickly and boarded the elevator pressing a random button. The doors closed and reopened on a roof. I walk out and take a seat near the edge of the roof.

I think you learn not to expect anything from yourself after a while of doubt. It's easier to isolate yourself, to not bother trying with the world, to let everything slip past you and hope it goes away. It's hard, teaching yourself to feel nothing, to stop feeling at all. I never considered what it would be like to let someone in, to share myself with them. I always thought it would turn out bad and not go the way I wanted it to. I never realised that something bad could happen because I believed that everything was perfect, that everyone was good.

A girl one told me that 'One must experience pain to fully appreciate happiness'.

At the time I didn't know what she meant. I do now. I learnt it the hard way. She was the only person that I ever let in. I shared everything with her. It was what she said to me when I told her my deepest secrets that gave me the courage I needed to carry on. I guess that was one of the reasons I thought the world was a better place than it was. It was her that made me believe that, she was too nice to me, too innocent.

But after experiencing the pain I thought I never would, I realised that I was wrong. Not everyone is as accepting and caring as her. My trust was taken from me at a young age and it will never return, I know that. The best thing for me is to not let anyone in, to not trust anyone ever again, and then I won't have to worry about it going wrong. I only need Katniss.

I'm not sure what time of year it is exactly, I could never tell. The city I saw through the window, had not quite reached the end of winter. The city was almost foreign to me, I didn't belong here. I didn't belong in twelve either and maybe I will never find the place I belong but I won't stop searching.

After volunteering for the games the world sees me as this strong boy, who has the potential to win. I am strong, but not in the way they think. Inside I am a broken boy barely holding on. Im falling apart.

I can see a field to the side of the city. Flowers scattered over it and it looked peaceful, safe. But living in a world like this I'm just being stupid, nowhere is safe. You can't escape the power of the Capitol.

I remember that the games start around January, marking the new year, another year of the Capitol being in power. I'm sitting on a roof, but it's not really a roof because if I wanted to throw myself of the side I couldn't because there's a force field stopping me. It would just launch me back up.

Not that I wanted to though. I have to live, I tell myself that everyday. If not for myself but for my brothers, for Katniss.

I've experienced my fair share of pain throughout my life from my mothers abuse that I learned to cope with over the years, to that day years ago when Katniss and I were hunting in the woods not knowing that we weren't alone.

That day had started as the best day of my life, and then ended as the worst, a nightmare, it will haunt me forever. I was hunting in the woods with Katniss and her father, and I was the happiest I had been in a long time. As I was there with her and her father I felt like I was full, like I was supposed to be there. Katniss' father was more of a father to me than my own. He taught be how to hunt, how to survive, and he protected me and comforted me after my mothers abuse.

We stopped for a rest in the meadow and ate some bread I took from the bakery and some cheese from Prim's goat. It had been a few months since I had realised that I wasn't interested in girls and found myself attracted to boys and it took me a while to accept it. I hoped it would go away but it didn't. I had nervously come out to them and they had told me that they already knew and that they didn't mind, that it was okay in their eyes to feel things for someone of the same sex. I can remember what it felt like knowing that they were okay with it and that they didn't hate me. The feeling that I couldn't quite describe and that I had been feeling for months left me and I was so grateful. I felt right.

Katniss and I stay at the meadow whilst her father went to check the traps we had set up and see if there was any game for us to take home. We were lying down, the grass as our pillows, and we bolted up when we heard an ear piercing scream coming from the woods. I remember as we silently ran as fast as we could towards her father, knowing that the scream had come from him.

When we got there we had to hide behind a bush when we saw five peacekeepers surrounding her father who was tied to a tree. I saw Katniss about to scream but I covered her mouth and held her close knowing that her father wouldn't won't us to get caught too. We watched on as they ripped into him with his own knives calling him a traitor and demanding that he tell them why he was out here, why he would go against everything the Capitol stands for. He held himself together as they tortured him till the final killing blow. I knew I had to stay strong for Katniss but I couldn't help silently crying along with her as they carried the body away of the man who was like a father to me.

We ran back to her home and locked ourselves in her room and crawled into her bed clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it. When Prim and Katniss' mother broke down when they found out we had to pretend like we hadn't already known, like we hadn't already watched It. The peacekeepers had told them that he had died of a heart attack. It broke her mother, it took her years to even speak again. We kept quiet though, keeping the truth to ourselves in fear of facing the same fait her father did.

We never spoke of that day again, the memory was painful enough and sitting on this roof, I can't help the single tear that runs down my cheek.

After a while of sitting in silence and dwelling on the past, the elevator doors open. Cato stands there, looking at me for a while, as if he doesn't believe that I'm actually here, and then he walks over to me.

We stand side to side overlooking the city for what seems like hours before he turns to me, his eyes filled with sadness. "Are you okay?" He asks me, his voice filled with concern.

I roll my eyes and look back to the city shaking my head. "Why do you care?" I ask him. He keeps looking at me, his eyes now showing determination. I keep looking ahead out to the city that broke me. "When I came up here you looked like you had been crying." He said, in a soothing voice.

We stare into each others eyes before I crack. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you remember the past." I say, my voice breaking at the end. More tears fall too quickly for me to stop them, and I don't care that he's a career, that I'm showing him my weakness. He reaches for my hand and our fingers intertwine. He squeezes my fingers and I find myself squeezing back, it's comforting, he's comforting.

"Tell me, if you want." He says, running his thumb over my hand. He wipes away the tears from my cheeks with a sad look.

I don't know why I do it, maybe it's because I feel like I can trust him. I know it could all blow up in my face like every other time, but I tell him everything. I tell him about Katniss' father and the abuse. I tell him how in District 12 it's looked down upon to have a relationship with someone other than who you can produce children with. It's not allowed and is punishable if found out about. The peacekeepers believe that the citizens need to reproduce to work the mines in the district for the Capitol and the citizens believe that if you can't produce kids then what's the point? Most of them are disgusted by it. I tell him how some people realised that part about me and made my life hell. I expect him to walk away, disgusted with me, but he doesn't. He keeps looking at me the same way throughout the whole thing and there's something els that I can see, but I can't work out what it is. He tells me everything too. He tells me how in District 2 they're more accepting and that they don't care who you love, so it was easier for him. He tells me how his father forced him to train for the games even though he was reluctant to. He tells me that he doesn't hate his father, that he knows he only wants good things for him. He tells me how he wants to make him proud. He tells me about his mother who he loves a lot. She sounds a lot like Katniss' father, loving.

Listening to him, and watching him listen to me, I feel a connection. A connection that I have never felt before. It's strong, powerful.

We went over to a bench and sat on it where I feel asleep, leaning on him for support. It wasn't long before I woke and saw that Cato was still asleep. I walked along the roof for a while before I neared the edge of the roof and I stepped up onto the ledge and looked down at the street below. No one moved, only a few people who walked slowly, admiring the buildings around them. I almost felt better. I felt calm. Everything around me, the roof, the people below, the breeze, it was all calm. At this moment I could truly appreciate how peaceful it could be in the Capitol.

"Peeta, don't do it!" Someone said from behind me in a frantic voice. I stumbled on the ledge but managed to regain my balance before I fell forward. My heart was beating fast. I turned my body slightly and saw Cato panicking. "Damn you Cato! What the hell is wrong with you? You scared me!" I shouted at him, annoyed that he almost made me fall.

He looked at me with disbelief for a second before it changed to panic again. "I scared you? Peeta, you're scaring me! Get down from there!" He screamed, blue eyes wide, he looked scared.

"What do you think I'm doing up her- Oh. Really Cato? Is that what you think of me? Well you know what? Fuck you!" I screamed back at him, angry. I jumped down from the ledge and stormed angrily towards the elevator.

"Peeta please stop. I thought you were trying to hurt yourself. I was wrong, I'm sorry." He pleaded. I stopped and turned back around and he looked desperate. Would he really care if I tried to hurt myself?

I didn't really understand anything. I looked at him for a few seconds, trying to figure it out. "Why would you think I'd do that?" I asked.

He started to calm down and I could see small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He walked over to me. "Listen," he said, taking my hands into his own. His hands were so smooth, nothing like anyone's from twelve. "Life isn't easy for either of us and you and I both know that. I thought you has given up on you know... everything. I didn't want to see that happen, Peeta. I never want to see that happen. I'm really sorry for scaring you, I am." He said and I know I shouldn't, but I believed him. The way he said it, he said it with such power that I believed him. I trust him.

I don't know how this ended up happening but I let another person in and it didn't go bad. He understands me, we have a connection. He told me that I make him feel things. He makes me feel things too. I can't quite pinpoint what they are at this moment, but something's there and it's strong. "I'm sorry for scaring you too." I said, smiling sadly at him.

He smiled back and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know why I was so worried. I'm pretty sure this roof is suicide proof anyway." He says, Cooly.

I know what he means but I pretend like I don't and play with him. "What do you mean?" I ask him, pretending to be confused.

"Hasn't your mentor told you the story?" He asks and I shook my head. "There was this guy that wanted to jump off." He told me.

"What stopped him from jumping then?" I asked him, my lips parted. His eyes followed the movement of my lips before they drifted back up to my eyes.

"Oh. Nothing stooped him from jumping. He jumped. But the force field just brought him back up." He explained. "Oh." I said, and he nodded.

My lips twitched when a thought occurred to me. "So, how sure are you?" I asked him, trying to look like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"About the force field?" I nodded. "I'm certain. You were safe, don't worry." He said, smiling at me.

I walked away from him and made my way back to the ledge. I could hear him running after me. "Peeta, what are you doing now?" He asked me.

"I'm going to jump." I said. His face fell.

"And why would you do that?" He demanded and I tried to keep myself together and keep up the act.

I shrugged. "I don't know. To see how it feels. To prove your point. I don't know." I said and I kind of did want to see if there was a force field. Although I wasn't all too sure I would jump.

I climbed back onto the ledge and looked back down to the city. "Peeta I may not be right don't jump." He said, and when I looked back at him he looked frantic again. "You're making me nervous. Get down, please." He pleaded and I jumped back down happily, not wanting to jump.

He seemed to relax when I was down from the ledge and out of danger. I walked back over to him and we looked into each others eyes for a while again. I really do love those blue eyes. He pulled me into a hug moments after and despite his muscular figure it was soft and warm. It felt right.

We pulled back and rested our foreheads together. "We should go, we have training soon." I reminded him, quietly. He nodded. "Ill see you In training then." He said and I nodded back. We walked back over to the elevator hand in hand and got inside, pressing both floor two and twelve.

Since we were going down we reached my floor first and with another quick hug I left he elevator and returned to my room. When I got there the clock said it was earlier than I thought. There was still hours before training. Still tired, I got back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of my story.


	4. Pure happiness

I quickly got out bed and ran into the bathroom because of the cold. I heated the water so I could have a relaxing shower and waited impatiently. Stepping into the shower once the water was fully heated to the temperature I like best, I began thinking over the events of last night while the heat of the water radiated my skin. I remember telling him everything about myself and my past. I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I let him in, if it was a moment of weakness, or a huge mistake. I'm reluctant to do if again and I have no way of knowing. He could use knowing my weaknesses to his advantage, and have an edge over me in the arena. Although it seems like he won't since I know his weaknesses too, and because he seemed to genuinely care about me on the roof last night, though I shake the thought. I don't know how it happened. How he managed to break past the walls I had been building all my life to protect myself. But it did. I scrub myself slowly, going over the many problems that I will have to face sooner than I had hoped. I fumble with the shower buttons that are implanted in the wall. There's many, too many for me to actually understand how to use the damn shower

I end up pressing a random red button which squirts this rosy soap all over me. I moan in frustration after another attempt to use the shower. I ended up smelling of a mixture of lime and roses after the soaps were rinsed from my body. I sigh and press a button that is labeled 'stop' hoping for the shower to turn off completely. When it does I press a final button labeled 'dry' and cold air sucks all traces of water from my body leaving me skin dry.

I remove myself from the shower and bathroom before dressing into the same training clothes that I wore yesterday. I brush my hair back to keep my blond locks from covering my eyes and rush out of the room.

I find Katniss and the rest of my team in the living room starring blankly at a screen as the Capitol symbol shines on it, starting a broadcast. An excited Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen with his shiny dark blue hair, that appears to have some traces of diamonds in, and his extremely white smile. "Hello Panem!" He exclaims, barely containing his excitement. He picks up a sheet of white paper in front of him and begins reading eagerly. "The gamemakers and president snow are very determined to make these games even more exciting." He says, smiling. "They have decided to show some special photos and footage of what the tributes have been getting up to behind the cameras!" He tells us, screeching in excitement.

Oh.

The image of Caesar fades and is replaced with the tributes from one and two appear and seem to be having a sharp conversation about which tributes they consider weaklings and which ones they consider threats.

No prizes for guessing who's the 'main' threat.

They argue about who should go over and 'intimidate' the boy from twelve, aka me, and finally Cato just storms off in my direction being the 'leader' of the career 'gang' because that's what they are, a gang, and what not. I'll soon, if everything goes according to plan be part of that gang anyway.

Much to my horror they do not cut out mine and Cato's interaction and honestly anyone with a brain can tell that me and Cato are steaming with hormones. I hear Katniss chuckle and Haymitch snort when I frustrate Cato, looking like I clearly understand his liking for my body. If last night was anything to go by then he likes the real me too. I can see the glint of passion in my eyes when I step closer to him and I blush in embarrassment. I have no doubts that the whole of Panem now knows about my 'secret' and I find that I don't care. If anyone asks, I'll just tell them. There's no point of hiding anymore.

Homosexuality is an everyday thing in the Capitol and no one here is against it, so it could work in both mine and Cato's favour. Effie honestly seems to be enjoying my 'show'. Although I wouldn't call it that considering I wasn't faking. When I walk away, they DO NOT cut out my laughing and the audience gets a full view of my face, which I smirk at loving Cato's reaction. He stands there, looking like a frustrated lost puppy before sighing as if he wanted me to stay - I smirk again - and storms away to another elevator.

I wonder what District 12 is thinking of all of this. Again I find myself not caring.

I guess the games really do change you. I'm not even in the arena yet.

The next footage is from other districts and tributes that I haven't really been taking much notice of. The photos then start, staying on the screen for about ten seconds before changing to another.

The first one is of Cato and Clove standing together with a brunette women who I remember as Enobaria, the famous Victor who ripped her opponents throat out with her teeth. She had her teeth filed down into fangs as a reminder of her 'honourable' act in her games. They are standing in an elevator and Enobaria seems to be explaining something.

The next images are again of tributes from other districts before one of me, Katniss and Haymitch laughing which I smile at. There's another one of just me and Katniss smiling at each other. The next one is of us siting eating dinner and Effie screaming at Haymitch about the mahogany table. Me and Katniss can't contain our laughter in both the photo and as we look at it. Looking over at Effie who is starring at the screen in shock just makes me laugh even more. She then screams something about how her wig is out of place, not seeming to care about the photo. Just her wig.

I stare motionless at the next image which is of me and Cato on the roof, hugging each other. It's kind of cute to be honest.

And the next one is- oh my god.

It's of us again.

Sleeping. Together.

He's holding me. Like he doesn't want to let me go.

Oh my.

Fuck.

I'm both shocked that they showed this picture and happy that Cato really does care about me. I mentally moan about how Cato still manages to stay flawless even when he's sleeping. If I'm honest, he looks even more beautiful. He looks like he's at peace. I smile, glad that he feels that way around me, knowing that I feel exactly the same. I wonder how Cato's reacting to all of this.

Caesar returns with a smirk. "Well ladies and gentlemen! That certainly was interesting, wasn't it?" He says, winking. "As the drama unfolds for the 74th Hunger Games, we will keep you posted on all the behind the scenes events." So this is going to be fun. "Goodnight Panem! And may the odds," he pauses, for dramatic effect of course. "Be ever in your favour." He finishes, and then after the Capitol seal is shown, the tv switches off.

I realise that I should probably talk to Cato about this and tell the others that I'm going to head down to training early. If they are suspicious, or think I'm lying - which they clearly do as I'm not being very subtle - they don't say anything.

Surprisingly, Cato happens to be in the elevator when I get there, and I can tell that he's seen the photos.

I take a deep breath. "So, you saw it then?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah I did." He tells me. "I didn't expect that."

"And are you angry?" I don't know exactly what I'm asking. "I mean, does it anger you?" I correct myself.

He looks at me puzzled. "Not really, it doesn't change how I feel about you. If anything it makes it better now that people know." He pauses. "But does it anger you because you didn't tell anyone that-"

"No." I interrupt him. "It kind of makes me happy, In a way. Like you said we won't have to pretend that we don't like each other." I wink at him. "Plus I can actually be me and not pretend to be this strong straight guy." I laugh, because it's a bit stupid how I've been acting all these years.

He smirks. "And," he moves closer, sliding an arm around my waist and pulling me close. His lip slides over the corner of my ear and I shiver at the gentle movement. "We won't have to sneak out of each other's rooms in the mornings."

I gulp. "No we won't." I say, looking at him with lust.

He turns me so that I'm facing him and wraps his arms around my waist. I put my arms my arms around his neck and he leans down and presses his soft lips to mine. It's like my whole body's on fire, even though we are barely touching. But as his lips move with mine, slowly as we are being carful not to rush it, savouring every moment, I feel dizzy from the passion that is leaking from our kiss.

The kiss gets heated and I can feel his tongue on my lips pushing, asking for entrance. I part my lips and give him entrance. Tongues clash together fighting for dominance but I give in, allowing him to have it. The fire grows and I realise that he will be the dominant one in our relationship and that I don't mind. My hands grip his blond hair when he sucks on my lower lip and I feel like I'm going to tremble. He pushes his body against mine and I break the kiss, gasping for air.

We lay our foreheads together and he smiles at me sweetly. "So, what exactly is this?" I ask. "What do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"What are we? This." I say, gesturing to us. He smirks again, chuckling softly.

"Peeta, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.

My eyes bulge in shock. I was not expecting that. He's about so say something when I reply, "Yes, I will." I say, smiling with pure happiness, something that I rarely ever experience.

He smiles brightly and I realise that I love his smile. It's beautiful. "Good." He says, kissing me again softly. "So are you ready for the stares in training today?" He asks me.

I chuckle at the thought of everyone staring at us for all different kinds of reasons. "As long as you stay by my side." I say, smirking.

He winks at me. "Of course."

We entwine our hands and I lean my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, enjoying the moment before the elevator doors open and then there's an almost screeching sound and I open my eyes to find Clove struggling to keep still and radiating with excitement.

"I knew this was going to happen." She screams. "Oh my god this is going to he so much fun!"

I have no idea what she's talking about and don't find out as she runs of towards training in a hurry.

Cato and I sigh at the same time and walk towards training silently, still holding hands and enter the room together.

Surprise surprise! The whole rooms starring at us. Most are looking at us with confusing before they seem to put the pieces together and shrug like it doesn't matter. Which it shouldn't. There are a few looking at us with disgust and when I catch there eye u just role my eyes since they are being completely pathetic. Then there's Katniss and Clove who was standing together smirking. Glimmer looks annoyed that the attentions not on her and I'm not surprised.

Training is uneventful and consists of me trying many of the survival stations and practicing with my axe and throwing knives before Cato calls me over to the hand to hand combat station.

He's decided that we are going to be partners and we stand on the mat preparing before the trainer mutters a 'go'.

As I suspect Cato launches himself at me and I quickly throw myself into a role and dodge his attack easily. But Cato's fast and he launches himself at me again but it appears that I'm faster and I throw myself to the side, and he crashes to the mat. I jump back up and so does Cato and we circle each other cautiously.

He jumps on me but I side step and kick his feet from underneath him and he falls the floor but before he does he grabs onto my shirt and pulls me down with him. I claw at him and push him off me before crawling away. I don't get very far before he's on me again and it's a battle for the upper hand. I manage to escape and I high kick him in the face which I thought would anger him but he just chuckles. He throws a punch and I swing my body to the side and move behind him. He moves quicker than I expected and grabs my hand throwing me to the floor and for the next two minutes we fight before he manages to pin me to the floor. He smirks in victory.

"You're good." He says. But I'm not done, I think as a plan forms in my mind. I smile as innocently as I can manage and thrust my dick upwards so that it collides with his and I see his face heat with lust.

"I know you wanna kiss me," I say, smirking. I lean up and we kiss again, or should I say snog, and I almost forget my plan. But I don't get distracted easily and I grab his arm and pull him under at the same time as I swing myself on top of him pinning him to the floor much like he did to me.

He seems flustered and all so confused that I actually did that so I smirk down in victory. "First rule of battle strategy," I say. "Never let your opponent distract you." I finish, winking at him.

He laughs. "You don't say." He says, smiling. We laugh together and I find myself smiling in genuine happiness for the second time today as the bell ring signalling the end of training and Cato and I manage to get into a elevator alone again. He turns to me. "So, do you want to stay on my floor tonight?" He asks, and I'm shocked into silence. Should I? I mean I don't see any reason why not to.

I look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Sure, I would love that." I say, smiling. He smirks, and grabs my hand pressing the number '2' on the control pad. The rest of the short elevator ride is spend cuddling. When the doors open on floor 2 I find that it's almost similar to the penthouse that we are staying In.

We walk into the living room and I find the women I saw in the footage, Enobaria, us there alongside a man who I think is Brutus the Victor of the 59th hunger games. Cloves there too so she must have left training early. Enobaria just smiles when she sees us which I find a bit odd since she's supposed to be a bloodthirsty bitch. I guess I shouldn't stereotype everyone from District 2 when not everyone's like that. I have Cato as proof. Clove smirks and Brutus just shrugs and continues eating his dinner like he doesn't give a shit.

Neither of us are hungry so we go to Cato's room and go to bed early. I pull my training clothes off and Cato does the same. I have nothing to hide my boner and it's a bit embarrassing but it's Cato so I don't mind. He gets into bed and waits for me to get in to and when I do he pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his chest, sighing peacefully.

If he notices my hard dick pressing into his side he doesn't say anything.

But I definitely notice his hard dick when my hand rests right next to it and I can't resist the urge to feel it. Oh my god this is so embarrassing.

Cato just chuckles.

We lye there together and for the first time in my life I feel safe. How could I not? I am lying the protective arms of the man I love. I realise now, that somehow I have fallen in love with the boy with the blue eyes. I don't know how it happened, but I have. I love him. "I love you, Cato." I admit to him and I wait in anticipation for his response.

I sigh in relief when he says, "I love you too Peeta." I can feel him smiling.

I fall asleep knowing there will be no nightmares.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm still here. I've been really busy and I'm defiantly going to continue this story so don't worry.

review because that's what makes me want to continue writing this!


End file.
